darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Station7
''Allo' , How good for you to be seeing me!! ''Greetings! I am being '''Vilmarh Grahrk', your new hero. Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wikis. Is lot to do around here, cost you only little monies so is hope you'll stay with them and make many more wastes of space improvements.'' :' ' -Is great first stop, because you can spy what other beings are scheming right this minute, and maybe you help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable, if you are then Villie help you trust me, you can trust Villie hokay. :Questions? -'Villie' know nothing hokay, wasn't Villie, was someone that looked like Villie, Villie was somewhere else that time. Better ask at the Supplication Pits or on the associated with articles, or put message on this talk page! Of course, this not mean he cares. maybe him make fun of you for reaching out. Is really risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? Everyone needs help. Help cost monies ...No really, why should Villie care? Go check out Community Portal, It has outline of the site, and pages to make help you learn how to edit. You still don't know? Hokay, check out this forum for pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Murglark... Oh, was that out loud? :Laws -Bah, here has lot of laws, see them in here Villie study them hard, to see for way around them. You wan't to know? Hokay, is gonna cost you of course. The Sithies been looking forward for your arrival. Now you go down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Unless you pay Villie to get you out, is not cheap of course you understand Be seeing you! Hey supergeeky1, Villie go now hokay? Done his part and Sithies now forget about Yum Yum incident. Hi Hi, I'm with the Darthipedia Coalition of Article Reviews and Deletion and I would just love it if you could review one of our latest articles, seen here. If you have any questions at all, feel free to direct them to myself or another member of the DCAR. Thank you for your time. — SG ''' ''needed'' 17:27, November 16, 2009 (UTC) *I'm deeply sorry to hear your distaste of the article. Surely this article will brighten your day, no? — 'SG ' ''needed'' 17:32, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Re:Remove its terrible Wookiee-Nookie check the link it makes me a sad madclaw they also stole my mudkips. Joke Yes it is a joke, a template actually. '''Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:37, November 16, 2009 (UTC) No joke Of course it isn't a joke. Wikis aren't the place for humor. — 'SG ' 'needed' 17:38, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Welles Het is '''welles' een grapje. Supergeeky1 probeert je in het ootje te nemen, laat je geen verassing aanpraten. Vrede, Liefde en Brandon vriend. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:41, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna try... Madclaw niets weet. Ik denk dat maan sloeg hem een te vaak over het hoofd. Luister niet naar hem, want hij is de voorbode van de dood. Ook in het geval je niet kan vertellen, ik kan niet spreken Nederlands. Vrede, liefde en Brandon, vriend. — 'SG ' 'needed''' 17:44, November 16, 2009 (UTC)